A Well Deserved Vacation
by echic24
Summary: In celebration of May's 15th Birthday, herself, Wally and Brendan head on a 6-day cruise around the Hoenn Ocean. Just three inseperable friends on vacation. What could possibly go wrong? Hoennshipping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go!

**Universe: **Anime

**Notes: **No specific time and place. May is about 15 years old, and she's back in Hoenn.

Happy Reading! :)

* * *

To say May was excited would be the understatement of the century. A few days ago she celebrated her 15th birthday. All of her good friends made the long trek to Petalburg City to party and catch up with each other. The presents were just an added bonus. But by now, everyone had left. Well, almost everyone. Her old friends, the ones she met way before Ash ever came into her life, were still here. And now, Wally and Brendan were treating her to a 6-day cruise around the vast Hoenn Ocean.

They would board the ship at the Lilycove City Harbor and sail for three days. Then the ship would make a brief stop at Mossdeep to re-fuel and offer a quick escape to the beautiful beaches on the eastern side of the island. The three tickets covered food, lodging, and everything in between. And now, the three amigos were ready to have a wonderful time.

We find May, Wally, and Brendan waiting on a bench together in Lilycove Harbor.

"I wish the damn ship would just hurry up and get here already!" an impatient Brendan says. He sighs and slumps down further into the bench.

"Aww, is B-boy whining?" May laughed. She was sitting to the right of Brendan, and proceeded to flick him on the forehead.

"Aww, does May want to live past tomorrow?" Brendan retorted.

"Alright guys, lay off." Wally intervened, like he always does. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, remember that."

"Yes mother!" May and Brendan chimed together. And with that everyone was back to normal.

The Hoenn natives chatted for about ten more minutes until the cruise ship arrived. After that they picked up their bags and boarded the ship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Yeah, it's short. Whoops! I didn't notice the word count was under 500 until I posted it. I'm working on the second chapter and I'll try and make it longer.

Check out my poll on my profile page. It'll help me with who to pair May with in this story since I honestly can't decide!

Again, my apologies for the length.

~echic24


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Shit!

Chapter 2

Just a quick reminder: May is 15, Brendan is 16, and Wally is 15

* * *

"Holy … Shit!"

May, Wally, and Brendan, after checking in, took an elevator (yes, an _elevator_) up to the 8th floor. From there they wandered through the halls until they found penthouse room 856. They opened the door and… well… you get the point.

"Is this really ours?" Wally asked.

"Amazing huh?" Brendan said.

Looking around, the trio was astounded at what they saw. The penthouse was complete with three full bedrooms (each with a bathroom attached), a large kitchen, living room, dining room and a stunning view of the glistening ocean. The walls were white, the wood was dark and rich, and everything had a nice modern touch. To sum it all up, it was fantastic.

"Omigosh, I love you guys! Thank you so much!" May hugged the two boys from behind.

Brendan and Wally flushed, before Wally spoke and said, "No prob May. You deserve every last bit of it."

May, oblivious to the red on the boys' faces, ran down the hallway leading to the bedrooms carrying her luggage.

"Dibbs on the red one!" they heard her say.

"Same old May…" said Brendan. The blush on their faces had now vanished.

"Some things never change, huh?" Wally agreed.

With that the two guys followed their friend into the hall.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

The bedrooms were no disappointment, and still had the same grandeur but with a modern twist. The "red room" May had called earlier was indeed red. The walls were painted a rich scarlet and had mahogany wood floors. Covering the queen sized bed was a white comforter with thin red stripes. The pillows were of various patterns, but they all stayed within the red-and-white theme of the comforter. The frame itself was a darker wood than the floor, stained oak maybe? On either side of the bed were small tables with a lamp and a clock on one of them.

To the right of the bed, in the corner of the room, was an average sized desk. It was complete with a lamp, pens, and some stationary provided by the ship. A black swivel chair was placed in front of it. Parallel to the bed was a dresser with a mirror on top of it. Taking up most of the back wall was a large window with red semi-transparent curtains, now pulled back. Part of the window was actually a door, which led to a balcony. In the space that the window didn't take up was a plush cream couch with red decorative pillows. In front of it was a coffee table.

When the boys stepped through the door, May wasn't in the room.

"Where do you think she went?" Wally asked.

"Right here!" May popped out of a doorway near the dresser, presumably the bathroom that was attached to each bedroom.

"This room is amazing May." Brendan said as May crossed the room to her bed and sat down.

"I know! It's so big too. It's probably the same size of my living room back home." May replied.

"Yeah, and your living room's the size of my entire first floor!" Brendan responded.

"Hey guys! Check out this view!" Wally called from the balcony. He must of walked over there when May and Brendan were talking.

The two followed their friend through the glass doors. Indeed, the view was fantastic. Sometime after they boarded the ship they must have set sail. Because now they were staring at the horizon and a beautiful indigo ocean. The sun was a shining orb in a cloudless blue sky. And for a few brief seconds, a school of remoraid leapt into the air.

"Whoa!" Wally said.

"I've never seen anything so _beautiful!_" May exclaimed.

"I have." Brendan mumbled, now looking at May.

"Did you say something, B-boy?" May asked. Wally, who heard what Brendan said, chose to stay quiet.

"Nah, just hungry I guess." Brendan smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that you mention it, it is almost noon. We should be getting some lunch soon." Wally said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go explore the rest of this ship and find the restaurant!" May grabbed both of their hands and dragged them out of the balcony door.

"Alright, alright! I'll come if you let go!" Brendan laughed.

May just giggled and let go in response.

The three made their way across the room and to the door that led to the hallway. May, saying she had to get her purse, walked over to the bed and opened her suitcase. Before she returned, Brendan shot Wally an appreciative look, as if to say 'Thanks for saving me back there.'

Wally just nodded.

"Kay, I'm all set. Do you guys need to get anything? Wally, don't forget your-" May giggled "-_man purse_."

"It's not a man purse—" Wally started to defend himself.

"It's a satchel!" Brendan and May finished the sentence that they'd heard so many times before. The two of them laughed at their friend.

"Do you even still have that thing, Walton?" Brendan used the name that he knew would irk his friend.

"I-but-you said-"

"Skitty got your tongue?"

"Humph." Wally crossed his arms and silently fumed.

"Aww, B-boy, lay off the poor guy." May slung her arm over Wally's shoulder.

"Yeah, lay off you big meanie!" Wally said. He laughed, a sign that all was forgiven.

Brendan smiled.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

The trio exited May's room and then left out the door of their penthouse. Walking down the same hallway that they took to get to their room, May, Wally, and Brendan eventually found the elevator. As soon as they all filed in, Brendan called dibbs on pressing the button and May sulked because, according to her, Brendan pressed the button last time. Wally just laughed at his friends' antics.

"Are you sure you just turned fifteen May? Cause it seems more like two." The emerald-haired teen asked as they departed the elevator.

"Pressing the elevator button is a very important job! Someone like _B-boy_ over here shouldn't be trusted with it." May said while crossing her arms.

Brendan just shook his head and smiled. May then proceeded to give him a noogie. Brendan flicked her nose.

They would've gone on forever if Wally hadn't interrupted them. "Guys, you don't want to miss the lunch buffet, do you?"

Wally, being the only one who researched their trip, knew of course that the buffet lasted all day. But he didn't have to _tell _them that now did he?

"Buffet? Where?" they asked.

"In the restaurant down the hall." Wally motioned behind him.

He didn't have much time to say anything else, though. His companions were too worried about their stomachs right now. In a rush the two were gone, tearing down the hallway at light-speed. People who were smart enough moved out of the way. Others weren't so lucky.

Stepping over the bodies that lie unconscious on the floor, Wally made a note to never be in the way when those two were hungry.

* * *

Eh? How was that? :)

Over 1,000 words! That's awesome! I hope this was long enough for everyone.

Not much happened in this chapter. Sorry! The story will pick up soon. Be patient young grasshoppers!

A shout-out to those who reviewed:

x-vatonage-x – Thanks for the cookie ^_^! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other one.

Rayquaza45 – I was leaning toward May x Brendan too, all I needed was some confirmation that it was the right way to go. Thanks for that! And your right, the only thing I know about Wally is that he's a sick boy who moved to Verdanturf, and thanks to the R/S/E hero/heroine, he grew up to be a strong trainer. So maybe there could be a big sister/little brother relationship between May and Wally? Anyways, thanks for the review :)

p.s. – If anyone has questions about something in this story feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.

Thanks a Bunch everyone!

~echic24


	3. Chapter 3: Things Are Changing

Chapter 3

Hey everyone! [Dodges brick] It's been a few days, huh? I know I never _said_ it, but I was planning on updating this story everyday. Crap. I'm really sorry guys. But now's not the time for excuses. So, without further ado, I present 'A Well Deserved Vacation – Chapter 3: Things Are Changing.'

Oh, before I let you go,_ J'Adore _means 'love' and _Risata _means 'laugh.' How appropriate. ;)

* * *

When we last left our favorite Hoenn natives, May and Brendan were creating something close to mass murder (no surprise there) and Wally was, well, Wally. After assessing the damage caused by his two friends, Wally followed them down the hall to the restaurant.

"Hello sir, welcome to J'Adore. Table for one tonight?" The host at the door greeted.

"No. I'm looking for two friends of mine. Ones a girl, she's got long brown hair, blue eyes, she's about yay tall-" Wally motioned to about his nose in length. "And she came in here with a guy. Black hair, red eyes… does that ring a bell?"

"Err, yes. They went that way." The man motioned behind him to the left.

"Thank you very much, sir." Wally politely said, and then left.

Following the host's directions, Wally found his friends sitting in a table for four. May and Brendan were sitting next to each other and appeared to be ordering drinks. Brendan was the first to notice Wally walk in, and decided to have a little fun with him.

Pointing to his emerald-haired friend, he said to the waitress, "Oh, and this little guy will have chocolate milk with a bendy straw!"

"But B-boy, you _know _our precious Walton is lactose-intolerant!" May added on. The two in the booth then started laughing.

Addressing the waitress, Wally said "Ignore those idiots. I'll just be having a Coke."

The waitress nodded and left.

"Jeez, I leave you alone for two seconds!" Wally said.

"Sorry Momma Bear. We'll behave..." May and Brendan said at the same time. They both looked down and fake-pouted.

Wally just laughed at his friends' behavior. "See anything good?"  
"Yup!" May and Brendan said at the same time.

May blushed. "You go first."

"Nah, you can." Brendan's face was also red.

"I insist."

"But—"

"Alright! I'll decide. Ladies first, that means you Brendan." Wally intervened, slightly annoyed.

"Hey!" Brendan said.

"What does that make _me_ then, dear Walton?" May caught the double meaning in the statement.

"Eh—But—I didn't mean…" Wally was caught off-guard. For some reason he could never win an argument with May.

"We're waiting, _dear Walton._" Brendan put an emphasis on the last two words, realizing what May had just a few moments before.

"Ehem." The waitress had appeared with three drinks on a tray, saving Wally from a potential beating.

"Sorry…" May said, embarrassed.

The girl smiled and shrugged. "It's fine. Are you all set to order?"

"Yes. Can I have the Chicken Marengo?" May asked.

"Certainly. And you sir?" she asked Wally.

"A Lobster Newburg, please." Wally replied.

"Kay'. How bout' _you_, handsome?" She said with a wink to Brendan.

Brendan was flattered and slightly blushed, and ordered a Beef Stroganoff. Meanwhile, behind her calm mask, May was facing inner turmoil.

'Why did that stupid waitress have to say that? And why am I so flustered about it? I mean, B-boy? Really May? This isn't some cheesy love story where you fall for your best friend. Dammit May! Just don't think about it and it'll go away.' Yeah, like I said, inner turmoil.

"Hey May… anybody home?" Brendan snapped her out of her thoughts. As she was reorienting herself she realized that in his efforts to 'wake' her up, Brendan had gotten within four inches of her face. Totally blush-worthy.

'Dammit May! Do not blush, do not blush, do not blush…' But in the end, her cheeks betrayed her. They turned a rosy red and she cursed herself for thinking of her best friend that way.

Brendan was going through a similar problem. Recently he'd been noticing May in different ways. The way she dressed, the way her hair always fell perfectly over her face. And he made sure that her eyes were always bright and happy, never dull. So when he saw his friend troubled like that he immediately wanted to help her. He didn't mean to get so close, honestly. But he did, and now he couldn't help but blush like May.

"Sorry." He said, backing off.

"It's fine…" May said quietly, her normally confident attitude shattered at the hands of the boy next to her.

Wally just sighed. He had noticed, probably before the rest of them, that things were changing. He knew that they would not come out of this vacation the same group of friends, and he had known that it would involve May and Brendan's relationship. He just wished there was some way to skip the awkwardness so he could ensure they could still be the three inseparable friends that had first boarded the cruise ship just hours ago.

After their gourmet dinner, which ended at about eight o'clock at night, the three Hoenn natives decided to try and find some way to entertain themselves on this massive ship. They found a gym, game room, café, ping-pong table, various dance clubs, a putt-putt course, two pools and three hot tubs. And that was just half of the ship! At about eight forty-five they entered (more like stumbled into) the main lobby. May and Brendan plopped down next to each other on the sofa, too tired right now to ponder their conflicted feelings toward one another.

Meanwhile, Wally was sifting through a brochure that listed activities and things to do on the ship. A certain event caught his eye. It was a stand-up comedy act that began at 8 o'clock tonight in Risata Theatre. Deciding they should head there next, Wally put the brochure in his pocket for future use and made his way over to his friends.

"I have an idea on where we should go next." Wally said as he reached them.

"Next? You have got to be kidding me." Brendan said. "No way am I walking anymore. Right May?"

No answer. May's back was to the two boys.

"Maaaayyy…" Brendan repeated.

Silence. A light snoring could be heard.

"Aw man, she's asleep!" Wally said, now facing May.

Brendan got up and poked her. (I wonder what May would do if she knew she was being poked and prodded while asleep.)

"Yup, out like a light." He said.

'So much for the comedian…' Wally thought. Looking again at the pamphlet, he found that the same comedian would be at the Risata tomorrow night as well. "We'll just have to go tomorrow then."

"Go where?" Brendan asked.

"There was this comedian I wanted to see tonight, but right now we got to get May up to her room." Wally said.

"Already on it." Brendan said. He grunted under the weight of May, carrying her bridal-style. May unconsciously wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck, causing him to redden and Wally to snicker. The two boys and a sleeping May then crossed the lobby to the elevators.

After ambling through the halls of the eighth floor for a short time, the trio found their suite. Opening the door, they were greeted by an air-conditioned and recently cleaned room. Various booklets were left on the counter, no doubt to help improve their stay on the cruise ship. Wally immediately set to reading them, and Brendan plus May proceeded down the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Taking a brief look into the other two bedrooms, Brendan noticed they were a similar set-up to May's red room, except one was white and another was blue. Finding the red one, Brendan entered.

Setting May's sleeping form on a chair, Brendan went to the queen-sized bed and pulled the covers over so he could set May on the bed. Lifting the girl up, he gently placed her on the mattress and moved the blankets so all you could see was her head.

Brendan smiled at how peaceful she looked. 'Even more beautiful in her sleep…' He thought. 'Wait, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't be thinking stuff like that! May's your friend and that's it. She seemed more interested in that Ash guy at the party anyways.'

Still, he couldn't help but notice how his heart beats faster when he sees her smile. That the mere thought of her being sad brings him pain as well. That he savors every moment he has with her.

'Oh, what the hell. Why not? She's asleep.' He thought. Bending down, he kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight."

Little did Brendan know, as he left May's room and went to join Wally,that May had been pretending to be sleep the whole time.

* * *

Finally! The whole reason this is a Romance/Humor story. A nice change in the course of events, neh? Everyone was probably falling asleep until I threw that in there. There's a lot of dialogue and not much description. I've been on a cruise before, so it all makes sense to me, but if you don't get something you know the drill: PM me or leave it in a review. Again I'm really sorry everyone had to wait a couple days. But it's here now! Everyone can set down their pitchforks and cancel the angry mob. ;)

Unfortunately, I've got bad news. (Definitely not a good way to start off a paragraph.) School starts on September 7th, which means I'll be juggling homework, , and some recent drama that my family and I have to work through. And, I'm not a good juggler (no really, I literally suck xD).Updates won't be everyday, and I hope everyone reading will be understanding about me and my random updating schedule.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (you know who you are) and thanks to everyone for helping me get 80+ hits/visitors on my first story. I appreciate it!

Sincerely,  
echic24


	4. Chapter 4: Falling in Love

Chapter 4

Hello! I'm baaaaack. Yeah, I know I said there isn't going to be anymore daily updates, but I meant that it wouldn't happen as often. Plus I feel bad for leaving everyone hanging like that. So without further ado, I present 'Chapter 4: Falling Off Ships and Falling In Love'!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Brendan smiled at how peaceful she looked. 'Even more beautiful in her sleep…' He thought. 'Wait, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't be thinking stuff like that! May's your friend and that's it. She seemed more interested in that Ash guy at the party anyways.'_

_Still, he couldn't help but notice how his heart beats faster when he sees her smile. That the mere thought of her being sad brings him pain as well. That he savors every moment he has with her._

_'Oh, what the hell. Why not? She's asleep.' He thought. Bending down, he kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight."_

_Little did Brendan know, as he left May's room and went to join Wally, that May had been pretending to be sleeping the whole time._

And she was smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

May lay in bed awake that night for a long time. Thoughts were racing. Sighs were released. And the Beautiflies had come alive in her stomach. May Maple had been undone by a kiss on the forehead. She finally gave in to the exhaustion at around 12:00am.

When she awoke the next morning, the events of last night were still on her mind. She groggily walked towards her balcony door and stepped outside. After seeing a particularly beautiful sunrise when she was 9, May made it her mission to be there when the sun came up each morning. With all the things that were changing around her, it was comforting to know that the sun will rise and set no matter what happened.

Shivering slightly, May decided to walk down the balcony to get her blood flowing. She past her window and continued walking along the railing. The 'balconies' that branched off of each bedroom was actually one balcony that wrapped around all three rooms. The first room she came to belonged to Wally. It was the white room Brendan had referred to earlier. She tried to see if Wally was still sleeping, but his curtains were closed.

May continued on her 'journey' across the balcony until she reached Brendan's window. Her breath caught. How should she act around him now? Could she really keep a poker face when inside she wanted to confess her feelings? She leaned against the railing and sighed.

Oh yes. During the night, May came to the conclusion that Brendan was more than just a close friend. Much more. She wasn't that dense. And after his bold actions last night, she had a hunch he felt the same. So why couldn't she just walk right into his room and tell him? Well, for one, that would just be plain rude. But besides that. Why couldn't she?

"Don't think too hard, or your brain will explode."

His voice startled her and snapped her out of her trance, causing her to fall backward. Her head collided with a nearby support pole, and May felt a terrible pain at the back of her head. She clutched her wound, and when she brought her right hand back to her face, it had a warm, crimson liquid dripping from it. On instinct she stumbled back, which was unfortunately over the rails of the what was happening, May shut her eyes tight and waited for gravity to take her down to the watery depths below.

An early death, because without her Blastoise, she was as good as gone in those waves.

To die young.

Her body would still be beautiful with her teenage glow at the funeral. No sags, wrinkles, or imperfections.

Ageless.

That is, if they ever _found_ her body.

Did she have any regrets?

'Yes.' She thought sadly, 'Not telling him sooner.'

One…Two…Three… seconds went by. Time seemed to be running in slow motion, and the last thing she saw was the sky. A beautiful auburn, saffron and fuchsia sky, illuminated by the rising sun. The most beautiful sunrise she'd seen in her entire lifetime. Short lifetime, that is.

'Ha, it's ironic; I'm falling _off _ships and _in _love.' May thought. She blacked out due to pain. But before she slipped into unconsciousness, she could swear she felt something wrap around her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

…

…

…

May's eyes fluttered open. The two boys breathed a sigh of relief.

Something new came into her field of vision. A handsome face with red eyes, now brimming with worry. Brendan. Her best friend. The boy she thought she had lost forever. The boy she loved—

"You alright?" he asked.

Mays mood changed from pure terror to reassurance in just a matter of seconds. It was one of the many things she loved about Brendan, the way she was always safe around him. She (consciously, this time) wrapped her arms around him, buried her face into his chest, and allowed a few silent tears to run down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. I got you." Brendan reassured her. He didn't like it when May was sad.

May looked up noticed Wally for the first time. He was standing next to Brendan, the same look of concern plastered on his face.

"I'm fine." She reluctantly released her grip on Brendan and stood up. "Really guys, I am." She gave them the biggest smile she could muster at the moment.

"Dammit May! You just fell off the side of a boat and you say you're 'fine?' Do you know—" Wally was interrupted by Brendan's hand being placed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry May, I didn't mean that…"

May walked over and gave Wally a hug. "It's fine. Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ask for." She whispered into his ear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Begin Flashback…

_A young girl paced back and forth in the room. She was about 6 years  
old, and had chestnut-brown hair that was currently tied into two pigtails with ribbons.  
Her mother had dressed her in a pink dress that morning, which she was now pulling on  
nervously. Her father was going to make his usual trip to a region she couldn't remember  
the name of; Hoenee? Herth? Hatten? She didn't know. She knew Daddy had friends in the  
mysterious region, and every couple months he would visit them. But this time she had  
begged him to take her with him. Anything but being without Daddy .He had agreed,  
so here she was now, waiting in the room Daddy had put her in, saying he would  
be back soon. _

"_Daddy's been gone, for like a bazillion hours!" she huffed. _

"_Now Brendan, Wally, I want you two to behave while Professor Birch attends to his guests." The little girl heard and older woman in her late twenties say. _

"_Okay Auntie Becca." Two boys, around the girl's age, chimed. _

_The door closed. The girl in the pink dress decided to go and meet the new visitors, hoping they could help alleviate her boredom. _

_She rounded a corner and found the two boys with their backs to her. One had green, spiky  
hair. Another had short black hair. The black-haired boy was slightly taller than the other, and they  
were currently playing with toy trucks on the floor. She chose right now to make her appearance._

"_Hello!" A pretty girl appeared from behind the toy chest._

"_Umm…Hi?" My friend, Wally, said. He had stood up._

"_Hiya!" I said, also standing up._

"_What's your name?" the girl asked._

"_Wally."_

"_Brendan." I said._

"_My name's May! We're gonna be best friends, I just know it!" she said._

_The three new friends played and kept each other company for the rest of the afternoon until their parents came. When it was time to leave, May gave both Brendan and Wally a big hug._

"_Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ask for." She said to them both._

End Flashback.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Eh? Eh? Good, right? I'm proud of this chapter, since it has more action in it. Plus, I included a past memory of May, Brendan, and Wally when they first met. Tell me what you think, though. Did I rush into it? Should I have left out the flashback? Should I have ended it sooner or later? Your feedback helps a lot.

I want to thank everyone (again) for helping me get 120+ hits. I mean, I came into this thing only expecting a few visitors. But I28? People from China and Lithuania? Poland? Indonesia? That's like on the other side of the WORLD. Across OCEANS. I'm so happy! _Thank you._

I forgot to answer reviews in my last chapter, so I'll do it now.

x-vatonage-x - This story is definitely going to be Hoennshipping. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! And thanks for the cookie. [throws a giant cookie pie] You deserve it ;)

abbi – Yay! A new reviewer! You made my day, abbi. Thanks! And I think Brendan made it out pretty well, if I do say so myself. :)

Thanks to all who reviewed. You don't know how happy I get when I see the review count go up, whether its by one or eleven (yeah, keep dreaming buddy).

If you have the time, please review. That's all I ask.

Have A Nice Day Everyone!

~echic24


	5. Chapter 5: Things Have Changed

Chapter 5

"_Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ask for."_

I saw May whisper something into Wally's ear. Addressing both of us, she said:

"But I'm positive I'm fine! When I was travelling with Ash, stuff like this happened. But I'm still here right? And…"She paused, as if deciding whether or not she should say what's on her mind. Then she looked directly at me said "I'm lucky to be surrounded by strong, kind people who I know will be there to catch me." She smiled.

A cold wind from the ocean blew around us. The sun had fully come up when Wally and I were waiting for May to wake up. It was probably around seven in the morning now. I remember those events that took place just a half an hour ago.

"_Don't think too hard or your brain will explode." I said, seeing she was in deep thought._

_I had woken up early today, because after what I did last night I couldn't get much sleep. Peering through the blinds, I saw May leaning against the rails. She looked deep in thought, but I decided I should say hello anyways. It's now or never, right?_

_I must have startled her, because the next thing I knew she was clutching her head._

Her smile. Her laugh. Her stupid corny sayings. Those are things I treasure the most.

But right now I gotta do something about that blood.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"B-boy, you and I both know that head wounds bleed a lot, whether they're serious or not." May sighed as I wrapped her cut with gauze. "Besides, this bandage looks really tacky."

We were in the bathroom attached to my bedroom. She was sitting on the sink counter with an opened First-Aid kit next to her.

I chuckled "I can't let you ruin the ship's carpets, now can I?" I said the next part quieter, hoping she wouldn't hear. "Plus, this whole situation is my fault."

But of course, she heard.

"What?" She said, whipping around to face me, thus halting my bandaging and making our faces within six inches of each other. Again.

She didn't hesitate though, or at least didn't show it.

"How do you figure, B-boy? Please explain your logic to me, because I clearly don't understand."

"If I hadn't surprised you like I did, than you wouldn't have stumbled off the ship!"

"Well, I guess you're right. I was too busy thinking about what you did last night to even notice!" After saying that, May blushed and covered her face.

"What?" It was my turn to be shocked.

May sat there for a few minutes. I was busy comprehending what she'd said.

"I was…pretending." She finally spoke, now looking at me. "To be asleep."

"You were awake…the whole time?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Brendan, if you didn't want me to know. I'll forget about it if you like. We can go back to being friends, and…" Her voice trailed off. She was staring at her feet, avoiding my gaze.

This is it, huh? What rejection feels like. I mean, I made a move when she was asleep. Makes me look no better than some strange fanboy. Way to go Brendan! You ruined your chances with the one girl you honestly like because you were too damn afraid of what she'd do if she was actually conscious!

"But I was happy." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Happy because it made me realize how important you are, Brendan."

As a friend, right? I'm always just a damn _friend. _But I listened closely anyways.

"Made me realize that I…love you."

"What?" my voice cracked, despite my opposition otherwise. Did I just hear correctly? Did she really say…

"You big dummy! I said that I _loved _you." She knocked me, playfully, on the forehead.

I smiled.

That's all I needed to hear. Those three words. That confirmation that what I was about to do was okay.

I leaned in. She got the cue, and closed her deep blue eyes.

Our lips met for the first time. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss. A minute or two passed and she broke for air. Her eyes were so bright that I couldn't help but smile. She laughed, a beautiful sound to hear judging by what had taken place over the balcony.

"I've finally found your weakness, May." I say.

"And what might that be?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Me."

'Those six days on the ship, well, I'll treasure them forever. The food was fantastic, the entertainment was never lacking, and the suites were perfect. But I'm certain that we could of lived out of a cardboard box for six days and still have the same amount of fun and adventure. It was so nice to do something with Wally and Brendan, just like old times before I left to become a Top Coordinator.

'But the best part was finally telling B-Boy how I really felt towards him. I'm glad he and Wally took me on the cruise, but the best present they've ever given me is their friendship. And Brendan, well, his love for me.

'When we walked down the dock and off the ship, our hands were intertwined. Wally had seen it coming since the day I left to survey Hoenn. He told me that Brendan moped and pouted for weeks! But now that it has, he seems sort of relaxed. I guess he's glad that what was so obvious to others has been confirmed by us.

'But never in a million years will this relationship get in the way of my true friendship with Wally. I know that for sure. I mean, Wally is and always will be my best friend. I kicked B-Boy off that boat a long time ago.' I laughed.

Wally and Brendan looked at me weird. We were outside, sitting on my back porch after dinner. Well, Brendan was. Wally and I were leaning against the railing, looking out towards the greenhouse.

"What?" I turned to both of them. "Something on my face?"

"How—" Brendan was about to say something, but was cut off.

"I do not want to hear another mushy sentence out of your mouth for the rest of your life!" Max appeared in the doorway, clearly disgusted. "I don't understand how you can go out with my sister! She's gross!"

A towel flew and hit the little runt, square in the back of his head. "Aw, Max, leave the three of them alone, will ya?" That was my Mom in the kitchen.

A mentally thanked her as Max huffed off. The three of us laughed.

"Some things never change, do they?" Wally said.

'Your right,' I think, looking out at the sunset. 'Some things don't.'

But looking at Brendan, I'm glad a few things did.

_Fin._

* * *

Finally, I can say that after many long months, A Well Deserved Vacation is done!

Break out your trumpets folks, it's time to celebrate! (:

Thanks to all the people who stuck it through and waited for this update. I've gotten much better at managing my time, so I promise you my next story will be better. You all know who you are, but in case a tragedy occurred and you have amnesia, I will list ye names.

Those Who Reviewed Thine Story: (don't ye love talking Medieval?)

x-vatonage-x - Thank you for reviewing every chapter, without fail. I appreciate it so much! GIANT Cookie to you! I hope you can read my next HS story.

Hanon Diethel - Arigatou, my friend. I hope to see you at my next Hoennshipping story as well.

abbi - abbi, I'm sorry you had to use a ): in your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! maybe you'll get to use a (: instead.

lilmickey2008 - Thank you for reviewing! I'm always glad to see that one more person took the time out of their day to click the magical orange button. (:

Rayquaza45 - I don't know if your still reading, but thanks. One review is way better than no review, right?

chica34576 - The first to click the magic button. I commend ye! (:

I've decided to revise this story. Looking back, I say, holy hell! Why did I think that was good? But if I got responses like this, then I must've done something right. So, AWDV will officially be marked 'Complete,' but if your ever curious, please stop by and read the changes.

Anata to wakare ni kansha! [Thank you and goodbye!]

~echic24


End file.
